


Alive!

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e16 Shuttlepod One, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypothermia... does the mind play tricks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive!

**Author's Note:**

> The takes place in sickbay during the final scene of the season one episode "Shuttlepod One." Malcolm and Trip Tucker had been stranded in a damaged shuttlepod for several days, cold, nearly out of air and certain _Enterprise_ wouldn't be able to reach them in time. This is Malcolm's voice.

 

It must be a dream, a way for my mind to keep out the cold a little longer. 

The blanket wasn’t enough. The bourbon wasn’t enough. I was afraid to exhale, fearing my breath would freeze my nose or lips. I fought sleep as long as I could, until Trip fell unconscious beside me, until even the hope of a rescue dimmed into irrelevance. 

I wake to warmth… a familiar voice calling me back, the weight of his hand on my chest, and most of all, the warmth in his green eyes. 

Would he return my smile in a dream?

 


End file.
